


Agatha

by tigerstark



Category: The Grand Budapest Hotel (2014)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerstark/pseuds/tigerstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El dueño del magnífico y fantástico Gran Hotel Budapest de Zubrowka, Zero Moustafa, contó al autor del libro que se basa en las peripecias que vivió junto a M. Gustave en el año 1932, pero no contó todo, o al menos, lo que fue más importante para su vida: cómo se enamoró de Agatha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agatha

**Author's Note:**

> Hace unas semanas vi esta película (ABSOLUTAMENTE FABULOSA if you ask me) y me enamoré sobre todo de dos cosas: M. Gustave (FABBEST) y de la preciosa y monísima pareja que hacen Zero y Agatha. So here we go, espero que os guste <3

Cuando relaté mi apasionante historia sobre mi vida cuando trabajaba como botones en el más magnífico y hermoso de todos los hoteles, el Gran Hotel Budapest, al autor del libro del mismo nombre, de todos los personajes increíbles con los que me topé en aquella aventura desenfrenada y alocada, cada cual más disparatado y excéntrico, no hablé todo lo que se merecía el personaje más admirable, a mi entender, de todos ellos.

Durante la cena con el joven escritor, mi corazón estaba ya demasiado cansado y dolido como para permitir que de mis labios saliese todo lo que había sido aquella chica pastelera en mi vida, y créanme que lo que le conté a aquel escritor para que lo transcribiese en su escrito no era ni de lejos todo lo que la muchacha más valiente y hermosa del mundo había sido. Hoy en día hablar de ella sigue produciéndome un gran pesar; sin embargo, me sabía mal no poder contarles siquiera cómo la había conocido y cómo había sido nuestra pequeña aventura que la gente suele llamar el amor, por lo que he decidido narrarles, a modo de suplemento con la historia que ya le conté al autor de _El Gran Hotel Budapest_ y que él les transmitió por medio de la escritura, mi historia con Agatha.

Era el año 1932, cuando yo era el joven botones del Gran Hotel Budapest de Zubrowka, como sabrán ustedes. Ya llevaba en aquel majestuoso palacio de color rosa chillón unas semanas, aprendiendo el oficio con el siempre galante conserje M. Gustave H., un hombre al que le debo más que mi vida por todo lo que hizo por mí.  
Gustave me reclamó que fuese a la portería con él para darme un nuevo encargo, como ya era costumbre en mi vida en aquel hotel, y yo obedecí como siempre; me presenté allí, recto y firme, esperando órdenes como un soldado espera órdenes de su superior.

-Zero -dijo Gustave, con las manos ocupadas con un montón de papeles-, necesito que vayas a Mendl's a por los pasteles que encargué para hoy.

No pude evitar un silencio de extrañeza que Gustave debió de interpretar como tal, pues alzó la vista de los papeles a mí con las cejas elevadas, esperando una respuesta.

-Perdone, señor Gustave, -me disculpé- pero, ¿qué es Mendl's?

M. Gustave H. me miraba como si yo fuese un hereje.

-¿Cómo que "qué es Mendl's"? -me preguntó horrorizado- Te mandé la semana pasada ir allí.

-No, señor, no lo hizo.

-¿Seguro? Mira que me extraña.

-Totalmente seguro. No he ido nunca a Mendl's.

-Oh. -se quedó unos segundos parado, aún con la boca en forma de "o", y dejó los papeles en el mostrador- Es un ultraje que hay que poner remedio de inmediato. Por ser tu primera vez, te acompañaré.

Con lo que había parecido un leve bote de emoción, pero sin dejar de ser tan elegante como solía ser, salió de detrás del mostrador de la portería y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del hotel a paso ligero. Tardé un poco en reaccionar, aún no estaba acostumbrado a su ágil ritmo, pero aceleré un poco para poder alcanzarle. Me pareció muy curiosa la reacción tan entusiasta que había tenido, y en cuanto empezó a hablar, comprendí por qué parecía tan alegre y emocionado:

-Mendl's es una pastelería de aquí, de Zubrowka. Una auténtica maravilla, la mejor que he probado nunca. Hacen unos pasteles deliciosos. Habitualmente pido un encargo de pasteles para los clientes y, por supuesto, para mí. Y hoy, querido Zero, vas a tener el placer de conocerla.

En nuestro camino hasta Mendl's me contó todo tipo de alabanzas a la pastelería y me explicó con sumo detalle cómo eran los pasteles que tanto le gustaban. Verle hablar con tanta emoción y entusiasmo de algo tan simple como una pastelería hacía que me contagiase esos sentimientos, y cuanto más le escuchaba, más ansias tenía de llegar.

Llegamos a Mendl's al cabo de unos largos minutos. El sonido de la campanita de la puerta alarmó de nuestra llegada al mismo señor Mendl's, un hombre corpulento y que no concordaba en absoluto con el dulce y alegre oficio de la repostería, salvo, quizá, en su enorme tripa debido probablemente por la cata de sus propios pasteles.

-Señor Mendl's, -saludó Gustave con su imborrable sonrisa cordial acompañada de su curioso bigote- venía para recoger el encargo que le pedí.

El señor Mendl's se limitó a asentir, no era demasiado elocuente. Tras eso, dirigió su mirada a mí, y me recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda al verle mirarme de esa manera; por aquel entonces no sabía que era su mirada habitual, pero me había dado la impresión de que me iba a matar en cualquier momento. Matar... y luego comer.

-Ah, sí, este es mi nuevo botones, Zero. -me presentó Gustave posando su mano en mi hombro- Quería presentarle su pastelería, a partir de ahora le verá muy a menudo por aquí.

Pero el señor Mendl's no hizo más que algo parecido a un gruñido justo antes de volver a la cocina, donde tenía el enome horno en el que hacía sus pasteles. Gustave se acercó a mí para susurrarme:

-Tranquilo, suele ser así, te acostumbrarás.

Mientras el señor Mendl's andaba por la cocina, la campanita de la puerta sonó otra vez, y esta vez los alarmados fuimos Gustave y yo. Giramos nuestras cabezas hacia la puerta casi simultáneamente. Mi reacción ante la visión de la tercera persona en llegar fue quedarme quieto como un pasmarote, ¿pero qué otra reacción se puede esperar tratándose de ella?: una joven menuda y rubia, con el pelo recogido en un peinado que convertía una trenza en una diadema, los ojos azules tan claros como el mismo cielo y una mancha particularmente curiosa en la mejilla derecha, pues tenía la forma del territorio de México, pero que pese a la extravagancia de la mancha no quitaba ni un ápice de belleza a aquella muchacha. Era la chica más hermosa que había visto nunca.

Yo, que aún seguía totalmente pasmado, tenía mi boca sellada por el atontamiento, pero Gustave, más avispado y menos impresionable que yo, la recibió con una sonrisa cortés.

-Buenos días, Agatha. -saludó.

-Buenos días, señor Gustave -respondió ella con una dulce y suave voz que si hubiese tenido forma física hubiera sido como la misma miel.

Entonces ella desvió la mirada a mí y me sonrió, y eso no ayudó para nada en sacarme de mi embobamiento. Seguí callado como una tumba, a saber con qué cara de tonto redomado la estaba mirando, porque ella no apartaba la vista de mí mientras sonreía de lado, divertida.

-¿Nuevo botones?

Otra cosa más que no solucionaba mi mudez, que ella me hablase. Seguía sin ser capaz de pronunciar palabra, así que la contesté con un cabeceo rápido.

-Así es, -dijo Gustave, corroborándolo- el señor Zero Moustafa. Un buen chaval, ya le conocerás más cuando vuelva más veces aquí. Hoy es la primera vez que viene.

Yo seguí asintiendo como un tonto, y así conseguía que la sonrisa de Agatha se fuese ensanchando más y que yo notase cada vez más calor en mis mejillas.

Tras deshacerse de su abrigo y de sus guantes, Agatha pasó al otro lado del mostrador y sacó en un santiamén un montón paquetes cúbicos rosas claros con el nombre de Mendl's en uno de sus lados. Yo seguía muy parado, pero sí que pude moverme un poco para asomar la cabeza levemente por detrás de Agatha para buscar al señor Mendl's, ya que me esperaba que fuese él el que nos entregase el pedido. Supuse que era otra cosa a la que acabaría acostumbrándome, como ya había dicho Gustave.

-Aquí tiene -dijo con una sonrisa, y deslizó los paquetes por el mostrador para acercarlos a Gustave.

-Muchísimas gracias, querida -contestó él, mirándola con la misma cara que ya le había visto en otras ocasiones para conquistar a las mujeres viejas rubias desesperadas que necesitaban atención, y al contrario que cuando lo hacía con esas señoras, esa mirada me molestó ligeramente.

Sin previo aviso, cogió los paquetes de pasteles y me los tendió a mí. De repente me encontraba tras un muro rosa que me impedía ver a la muchacha, que me había provocado un estado de aturdimiento, pero no significaba que no la quisiese ver; sin embargo, lo que no impedía era que escuchase la bonita voz de Agatha haciendo una pequeña risita, no con mala idea para burlarse de mí, eso lo hubiese notado.

-¿Cree que conseguirá llevarlos todos sanos y salvos al hotel? -preguntó ella divertida.

-No te preocupes, es todo un hombretón, puede con todo. -Gustave se me adelantó (si es que yo iba a ser capaz de decir algo), dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Está bien, solamente quería asegurarme -dijo Agatha sin más, y aún notaba en su voz esa risita dulce.

No pude ver nada por culpa de las cajas de Mendl's, pero imaginé que Gustave estaba pagando por ellas. Cuando lo hizo, me ayudó a voltear sobre mí mismo con la mano en mi espalda.

-Gracias por todo, Agatha. -se despidió Gustave con un simple gesto de cabeza y una cortés media sonrisa.

-A usted, señor Gustave, ya nos veremos. -contestó ella cordial y alegre.

Giré la cabeza un poco, lo suficiente como para poder verla una vez más en ese día. Entonces ella hizo que nuestras miradas se cruzasen.

-Y a usted también, señor Zero Moustafa. -me dijo directamente dedicándome la más dulce de las sonrisas, que solamente ella era capaz de hacer.

Una vez más el calor volvió a mis mejillas, y como aún no se me había pasado el atontamiento en todo ese rato en el que estuvimos en la pastelería, ni siquiera fui capaz de despedirme correctamente con un mísero "hasta luego"; únicamente asentí varias veces como un tonto y volví rápidamente la cabeza hacia el frente, encontrándome de nuevo con el muro de cajas rosas.

A saber qué primera impresión tuvo Agatha de mí, pero no debió de ser la misma en la que estuve pensando yo en todo el camino de vuelta al hotel, porque si no jamás hubiese querido tener algo que ver conmigo.

Yo estaba muy nervioso y atontado, y bastante cansado por la carga de los tropecientos paquetes que llevaba conmigo. Gustave lo percibió en cuanto nos subimos al elevador que nos transportaba por la montaña hasta donde se erigía el Gran Hotel Budapest.

-Agatha es una delicia de joven, ¿verdad? -comentó sin vergüenza ninguna, uno de los rasgos más característicos de Gustave.

Me pilló de sorpresa y di un respingo tal que casi se me cayeron las cajas de los brazos.

-S-sí, señor, supongo que lo es. -dije por primera vez en toda la tarde, con nerviosismo.

-Lo es, lo es. Qué suerte tienes que a partir de ahora vas a ser tú quien vaya a verla. -comentó alzando las cejas.

Las mejillas se me enrojecieron otra vez.

-S-supongo.

Él no dio más respuesta que una sonrisa ladina. Yo sabía perfectamente qué quería decir esa sonrisa. Gustave, entre otros muchos atributos que tenía, era inteligente y no se le escapaba ni una, por eso era el conserje del Gran Hotel Budapest. Fíjense cómo de inteligente era, que se percató antes que yo que aquella pastelera de nombre Agatha me había enamorado en escasos diez minutos.

A partir de ese día, como ya había advertido Gustave al señor Mendl's y a Agatha, iba a la pastelería a menudo para recoger los pedidos de mi jefe y mentor. Todos los días acababa con los brazos molidos de cargar el peso, ya que parecía ser que Gustave no era capaz de encargar una cantidad escasa de pasteles. Sin embargo, no tenía ninguna queja, pues se compensaba con poder ver a Agatha.

**Author's Note:**

> Cortito, pero donchubuorri, que pretendo subir más capítulos :3 Estos chicos se lo merecen porque son amor <3 Gracias ~


End file.
